Naruto's origin
by Narutos-Demonic-DARKNESS.V2
Summary: The whole thing is a summery.
**Okay im not new fanfiction but it has a long time since I was last able to post a story and I am kinda bad at it but im improving , look up my original stories buy searching the author Narutos-Demonic-DARKNESS**

 **anyways lets get right into this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Please no what did I do to deserve this!" Shouted a young boy about 5 years old with bright sun kissed hair and deep blue eyes and whisker

marks. "please don't hurt me!" The boy pleaded only for his heade to be smashed in by a boot."SHUT UP YOU DEMON YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID, AND NOW WE WILL FINISH WHAT THE FOURTH STARTED!"yelled a man with a white wolf mask and silver hair on as he and several other villagers picked up the boy and tied him to a wooden cross lathered with oil and crucified him to it before lighting him on fire and all smiled wickedly as the young boy screamed as he was impaled by shurriken and kunia alike.

"TODAY KONAHA WE RID THIS WORLD OF A DEMON FROM THE PITS OF HELL AND SEND IT BACK FROM WHERE IT CAME!" Shouted the man in the wolf mask as his hand became engulfed in bright blue electricity and shoved it into and through the boys heart and back."But the pain was nothing compared to what the boy saw a woman with pink hair hold up a wooden necklace of a fox and a raven chasing each other he made it for possibly the only person who cared for him and started to tear up at what they could of done to 's when all hell broke struck all over the world,Tsunamis destroyed islands,earthquakes shook the planet to its core,Angels fell from grace, Demons became less savage and even Kami shed tears for the boy. The boys body then became engulfed in flames that spread sky high and engulfed the sky in flames like a blooming flower. The very Shadows of many literally came alive into nightmarish creatures that tour apart and devoured there host before desolving to ash and returning to all was said and done several civians and ninja alike were dead and one boy lay in the center of the carnage unconscious, or so it seemed.

(Boy's Mindscape )

"Why,why What have I done to deserve this, what did I do wrong?"Thought the boy as he laid there on the ground for what seemed like an eternity.

"Come here child." Said a deep demonic voice breaking the boy from his daze. The boy deciding that he had nothing to lose got up and followed the direction that the voice came from intill he ended up in front of a large gate with a large paper that read seal on it he was so occupied trying to figure out where he was and why there was a seal there that he didnt even notice the large red fox with nine tails Red eyes and sharp fangs and black trimming around its eyes and ears intill it spoke.

"I am sorry kit."Said the fox startling the boy if you count looking away from the seal and looking at the giant fox impassively before going back to the seal as being were like that for about three more minutes before the boy asked "You are the Kyuubi right?" soon followed by a nod from the fox now known as Kyuubi."Let me guess we are inside my mind, I've been hated tortured and raped my whole life because you are in me somehow, and you are apologizing because you feel sad right?" The boy asked getting a other nod from the now dumbfounded Kyuubi.

That was when things began to change in his mind the area that once looked like a sewer became a replica of his village and the seal around the Kyuubi shrunk and became a collar and Kyuubi itself became smaller intill it was the size of a actual fox. "AARGH!" shouted the boy as he pounced on Kyuubi and punched it through three building with ease and ran next to it before grabbing its neck and slamming its head into the ground repeatedly, before he through Kyuubi high into the air and reappearing in front of it and punching it straight back down at supersonic speed and once again reappearing and grabbing one if its tails and slamming its body side to side before letting go an walked up to it and looking it right in the eyes with such hatred it made the Kyuubi truly scared.

"WELL STOP IT, CAUSE I DO NOT WANT PITY FROM YOU OR ANYONE AND I DO NOT SEE WHY YOU SHOULD FEEL GUILTY FOR, I DOUBT YOU JUST UP AND DECIDED TO ATTACK THIS CURSED VILLAGE RAMDOMLY NOR DO I CARE, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!"Yelled the enraged boy to the horror stricken Kyuubi who simply nodded. "Good now get up we have company." Said the boy as he and Kyuubi turned around to see several people before them.

One was a tall Man with white hair that flowed down his face gently and blue eyes and pale skin, he wore a dark crimson red vest with a trench coat only slightly brighter than his vest and black boots he also had a large sword with a large demonic skull with ruby red eyes as the hilt.

Another one looked similar to the first with slight difference, his hair was spiked back and instead of red themed cloths he wore blue and his trench coat had floral designs and his sword was to his side with with a blue sheath.

The third had hair similar to the first and same colored eyes he wore a red shirt and some dark jeans he had on a dark black trench coat with red on the inside, he also had a large sword that had something like a red ruby in it, but something that made him different from the other two was that one of his hands looked demonic red and was traced with a glowing blue.

The fourth and the fifth looked alike both blonde with black streaks in it and brown eyes one wore a white sailors girls uniform the other wore a dark blue formal school girls uniform.

The last one was one with a pure white trench coat that glowed illuminating the area and a black shirt and cargo pants he had blue eyes and blonde hair other than that he would appears as a normal guy but everyone there knew he wasnt as he simple radiated energy."Kid my name is Arashi and I want to make a offer to you that will effect your life forever." said the last man now identified as Arashi.

"And what pray tell would This offor be Arashi." Said the boy looking as impassive as when he came in"I offer you training, and while with all of these character will make you one of the strongest beings alive I plan to make you the strongest."Said Arashi knowing he had the boys attention." "And how exactly would you do that, and on that matter who are these people?" Asked the boy "The one in all red is Dante, the one in blue is Vergil, The one in black is Nero, and the other two are Kotone and Akari, now please I need an anwser now and I dont have much time, and before you ask how I know all your names its complicated okay if you say yes i'll explain later." Arashi said his voice frantic.

"Okay I got nothing to loose but tell me how are you going to go about this training?" Asked the boy."First i'll need to split your soul in half but i'll tell you this if I do that part of you will stay here in this village getting treated worse and worse as time go's by and eventually I will need to merge you together again." said Arashi in a hurried tone. "Very well but I must ask will are strength be split in half as well." asked the boy.

"Yes neither of you will be able to be stronger than the other the only way one could beat the other in a fight is by skill and knowledge alone which you will have the advantage of sense I doubt anyone here is willing to teach you, Now hurry grab my hand NOW NARUTO!" Shouted the man as he started to do some hand signs and muttered something under his breath, after that everything went black for the boy known as Naruto and The last thing he saw was a copy of him lying on the wet ground before he fell unconscious

(XXXXXXXXXXXX)

"Uh My head what happened." Naruto said to himself as he woke up and found himself in a plain room and a comfortable bed. As Naruto got up he heard noise and while usually when he heard noise when he woke up he was either being raped or being beaten or poisoned or something, but this time he felt compelled to follow the noise so thats exactly what he did. He soon came accross a door and he heard a few things from it so he walked through.

"So there I was just standing there appaled by this huge being calling himself the most powerful overlord in existence and he just kept going on and on about it turning mountains to ash and causing earthquakes and such, intill finally I got bored and did a really embarrassing technique called thousand years of pain and killed him in a second through his ass, weither it was from embarrassment or from the strength of the jutsu I will never know." Said Arashi getting rounds of laughter throughout the table.

"Okay what I miss?" asked Naruto as he sat down at the only avalible seat at the table between Kotone and Akari who then decided to glomp him."Oh he's so cute!"said Kotone and Akari as she started to rub his whisker marks causing him to purr like a cat or a fox to his embarrassment.

"CAN YOU STOP THAT PLEASE!" Arashi shouted causing the girls to stop in an instant. " Okay would somebody mind telling me what the heck is going on here?" Asked Naruto as he got up from his position on the ground. "Sure, but tell me first what was the last thing you remember?" Arashi asked while standing up and walking to Naruto. "I remember everything, I have a photographic memory." Stated Naruto.

"I should of guessed as much, I mean before your IQ was about 300 and now it's probably 150 and it's just going to grow with age." Stated Arashi. "Tell me how do you know so much about me and who exactly are you?" Asked Naruto as he saw Arashi take a few steps back with his back turned to the group.

"Who am I who ask, my dear child I am a multidimentional god that possesses over a thousand tails worth of power, I rule both heaven and hell for multiple dimentions and you my boy will be my student, NOW ANWSER ME THIS ARE YOU READY TO START TRAINING TO SO HARD THAT YOUR BONES WILL BREAK AND YOU SKIN WILL PILL OF AND YOUR BLOOD WILL BOIL TO SUCH A LEVEL THAT IT WILL BE HOTTER THAN THE SUN?"asked Arashi while the once warm pure white room became cold and dark as the whole room seemed to fall apart on itself, and all the while Arshi started to grow and change shape intill he was five times bigger than Kyuubi at it's biggest size even bigger than the Jubi and became a gray wolf with dark red eyes and black wings that seemed to have a million souls withering in pain and agony, and if that wasnt horrifing enough he grew ten tails.

"I only see ten tail's not over a thousand." Stated a stotic Naruto even though in his mind he was very impressed. "Have you ever tried fighting with that many tails? Please it isnt even worth the hasle." Said Arashi as he transformed back into his human form."Very well Arashi I accept the training." Stated Naruto as he shook Arashi's hand. "Okay kid but here comes the first I got to turn u into a hanyou so get ready for a shit ton of pain." Said Arashi as he sent a steady flow of demonic energy into Naruto who then started convulse violently in pain.

"Your training starts if you survive this." Stated Arashi s he simply walked away.

(Time skip undisclosed amount of years later )

We now find Naruto looking to be about 18 years old. Standing on top of a mountain of corpses human and demon alike. His hair had changed color over the years his once pure sun kissed blonde hair was now a much paler blonde in the center that spread out a bit until it became a pitch black color that ended with red tips. He was wearing a black trench coat with red flame trimming around the edges of the bottom, and the sleeves and open toed combat boots with two katanas in his hand one black with red veins in it the other black with blue veins in it both crackling with electrizity. He also had two gun holsters both with two long slide guns in them one black with a picture of a white angel on it, the other white with a black wolf on it. He also wore a necklace that looked like two blades and a mask that opened up in four sections. "Okay I think your ready to do a mission without my supervision now come down here." Said Arashi who walked up besides the pile of corpses and watches as Naruto jumped down doing a flip in the process and landing on his feet. "What is the mission sensie?" Asked Naruto as he landed."I'll tell you in a second but first get everybody out here." Said Arashi before watching as the surrounding shadows stood up and started to take shape into Naruto's ancestors Dante, Vergil, and Nero along with Kotone and Akari and in addition a red head woman wearing a black kimono with red tail like designs on them aka Kyuubi.

"So what is the mission Arashi?" Asked Naruto. " Okay your mission is to go to various worlds and help the main characters get ready for any hard ship they may face, in anyways you deam fit."Okay you got the blades of Ares around your neck, and all your other weapons right? good, now their scattered across the worlds I plan on sending you to,i'm also going to your chakra into 7 parts, not equally though, you'll kinda undergo the same process that happened to the Juubi, although I will fill in any power gaps myself. i'm also adding a seal that sends out songs that react to what you want or how your mood is and only one of member of your family will travel through with you to each world, also for each world, other than your guns you'll only be able to carry one of your primary weapons Understood?" asked Arshi getting nods from everybody, he then began the sealing process leaving Naruto barely conscious.

"Okay and even though your powers are weaken severly your still a bit to overpowered so im gonna add a few additions to each world to give you a challenge, oh and just so you know im also going to give you a some basic info that could help you throughout the worlds." Arashi said to the barely consciousness Naruto before setting his fist ablaze and opening 7 portals and sending Naruto into a portal and during which Naruto's body split into seven body's, all but one having a companion.

"GOOD LUCK NARUTO!" Arashi said through the portal. "Your really gonna need it." Arashi added before going to find some Ramen.

* * *

 **So yeah the whole chapter is basically a summery of Naruto's origins. look at my other stories cause thats where the Naruto's will be. also Naruto's clothing style may change depending on if I feel like it.**

 **Darkness out**


End file.
